


Necessity is the Mother of Invention

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bacon, Birthday Presents, Brothels, Canon Era, Come Eating, First Time, Humor, M/M, Prostitution, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur's grandaunt buys him a visit to the brothel for his birthday, and our intrepid Prince meets an impertinent whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity is the Mother of Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Two: [Multimedia](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/90915.html)  
> Inspired by: [Gif #2](http://i.imgur.com/injACeD.gif) (NSFW) and [bacon](http://i.imgur.com/AzqcAwL.gif)  
> Entry #53
> 
>  **Warnings** : underage (Arthur is 17, Merlin is 16)

This, Arthur thinks, was one of Grandaunt Owena’s worst birthday gift ideas. A night at _The Dancing Maid’s_ , paid in advance and good for half a year, presented to him _in front of his father_. The very thought makes him curdle in embarrassment.

He’d been putting it off for the longest time, waiting until the last week that the payment was good for—waste not, want not, his late nurse had always told him, bless her soul.

That’s the only reason why he’s here (of course), in front of this godforsaken pleasure house with its gaudy signboard (which boldly proclaims it’s “the best pleasure house in all of Albion” in an untidy hand).

“Welcome, Pr—” 

Arthur shushes the proprietress, impatient, and furtively looks around. No one seems to have noticed, to his relief.

There’s a girl at the end of the line who reminds him too much of Morgana, and he blanches, discomfited. He refuses them and asks if there is anybody else. The proprietress eyes him carefully, then nods.

He ends up in a medium-sized room at the back and a man—boy, really—who looks about as servile as an rebel leader.

***

“Good day,” Arthur says stiffly.

The boy bursts into a peal of giggles.

“Good day,” he says. “If we could get to the fucking, sir, it would be.”

Arthur bristles but stands at the foot of the bed, discomfited. He asks for a name because it seems rude not to. It’s obviously a fake name—Merlin, really? Who names their child after a _bird_?

Merlin huffs, pulling him to the bed.

“Your first time?” he asks, undoing the laces of his breeches, and slips his tunic off easily. He’s already stiff and red, like he’d prepared himself before Arthur came.

Arthur stares. He’s pale all over, but not delicate. Wiry. When they finally fall into the bed together, he jolts a little. Merlin is hot like a furnace.

“My first with a boy,” he confesses, shy. His first had been an early fumbling with a maid he loved the summer he was fifteen, a quiet girl named Gwen.

Merlin smiles at him, the awkwardness of the encounter dissipating. Arthur’s offer of vulnerability is accepted with graciousness.

Cockily, he says, “Well, kiss me then.”

It startles a laugh out of him and he complies, opening his mouth over Merlin’s. His mouth is hot just like the rest of him, hot and wet. They share breaths, and their tongues curl around each other. Arthur rubs his cock on Merlin’s thigh like a dog, back and forth. It’s delicious friction, and he can feel himself getting bigger the more he rubs.

But friction is not enough and Merlin reaches for Arthur’s cock.

“Put it in me, before I force myself upon you,” he says, grinning. “I’m already wet. _Inside_.”

Arthur bats his hands away and checks; yes, he is slippery and soft inside, just like a girl. Primed for his cock. It makes his heart thud faster, eager for the fuck.

Carefully, he aligns himself and pushes forward. There’s a resounding moan from Merlin, and he gasps. He’d forgotten how good it felt to sink himself into warm flesh. There’s a pause—and he hears now, how loud their panting is in the stillness of the room.

Then Merlin grips his back harder, urging him to move, and he does, his hips snapping in and out in sharp bursts.

“Arthur,” Merlin begs as they’re close to climax. His nails dig into Arthur’s back and slide down, and the little welts of pain that Arthur feels pushes him over. Merlin reaches between them, his fingers closing around his cock, jerking hurriedly until he comes.

***

Later, he’s sex-sated and sleepy, but he makes the cursory effort to get off Merlin, wincing as he pulls out. Merlin sighs and lets his legs fall open. He looks obscene like that with Arthur’s come oozing out from his hole, stark against the red puffiness of it. It’s tempting, and Arthur pushes a finger in, scooping out some come before licking it. Then he sniffs his finger.

“Bacon,” he whispers, confused.

Merlin looks up at him from his sprawl, cheeks flushed, then turns to glance at the cup of oil on the side table.

“Round two?” he asks hurriedly, his voice high.

Not such a terrible gift after all, Arthur decides.


End file.
